CLONE
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: They told him that he was the clone of a famous Wizard whom had saved the world from the Dark Lord Voldemort, and successfully had both the Magical World and Mundane one merge peacefully. He was supposed to live up to the original's level. "Whatever"
1. Chapter 1

**CLONE**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Afterschool Charisma or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to Kumiko Suekane and J.K. Rowling respectively. I do however own these drabbles, my ideas, OC, etc.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Afterschool Charisma**

**Pairing(s): Clone! Albus Dumbledore/Clone! Harry Potter/Clone! Tom Riddle, Clone! Harry Potter/Various, etc.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Character Death, Language, Slash, SWP, etc.**

**Genre(s): Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Occult, Romance, Supernatural, etc.**

**Summary: They told him that he was the clone of a famous Wizard whom had saved the world from the Dark Lord Voldemort, and successfully had both the Magical World and Mundane one merge peacefully. He was supposed to live up to the original's level, and shoot past him and finish what he had started. His name was Harry James Potter, and he would be attending St. Kleio Academy.**

**His answer: "Whatever." **

**A/N: Yeah, Whispering Kage had brought this manga to my attention, and honestly I was intrigued. Then I thought, "HOLY CRAP! WHAT IF THEY MADE A HARRY CLONE?" Our conversation just snowballed from there. She was the one, who thought of a clone for Albus Dumbledore, then I thought Tom Riddle, and as you can see it got worse. Also readers who will complain about length, I said this was a drabble fic. Expect short chapters when it is clearly a drabble fic! Since some people don't seem to get that much, I will continuously mention it is a drabble fic. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this drabble collection!**

* * *

><p>As long as he could remember, he had been told that he had a name to live up to.<p>

Harry James Potter.

The Boy-Who-Lived.

Vanquisher of the Dark Lord.

Savior of Man and Wizard-kind.

Master of Death.

The Man Who Brought Both Worlds Together.

His original had a lot of titles, and somehow they expected him to not only live up to it. But they wanted him to surpass the original Harry Potter. Looking at the accomplishments on the large screen in the room, he could see that he was in fact a clone of this man. Emerald green eyes that were said to have been inherited from his mother, Lily Potter, were shining in the slight darkness from under his bangs. Rat's nest black hair sat on top of his head and framed his delicate face perfectly. Smooth pale skin, from spending every waking moment inside was a different from the sun-kissed skin of his original.

One fact that he was jealous of, and wished that he too could possess. His skin and the features he had inherited from his original made him look like a doll, while his original looked like a man. That was what he wanted, but Dr. Granger had made it clear that he wasn't going to anywhere near the same height as his original had been able to reach. Plus due to his value, they would never allow him outside long enough to get fresh air not to even mention get a tan.

Turning his head back to the video, he watched as the original's display of magic and felt smug about one thing. Putting his hand out flat, he felt his magic grasp the table that lay a bit in front of him. With a flick of his wrist, the table embedded itself into the screen. Glasses sprayed out from the impact towards him, and he didn't even move. Just as it reached him, the shards stopped right at the tip of his nose and spun slowly. Closing his eyes, the shards dropped to the ground uselessly and a smirk slithered onto his pretty face.

He was much better at _**magic**_ in a whole than his original ever was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the beginning, hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think, it's all fine and dandy to add it to your alert list and favorite's list, but I would like to read your opinion. Something so small for something so wonderful in return! 8D Anyway, that's about it. I'm going to go work on the second one now.<strong>

**Ja ne,**

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**


	2. Chapter 2

**CLONE**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Afterschool Charisma or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to Kumiko Suekane and J.K. Rowling respectively. I do however own these drabbles, my ideas, OC, etc.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Afterschool Charisma**

**Pairing(s): Clone! Albus Dumbledore/Clone! Harry Potter/Clone! Tom Riddle, Clone! Harry Potter/Various, etc.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Character Death, Language, Slash, SWP, etc.**

**Genre(s): Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Occult, Romance, Supernatural, etc.**

**Summary: They told him that he was the clone of a famous Wizard whom had saved the world from the Dark Lord Voldemort, and successfully had both the Magical World and Mundane one merge peacefully. He was supposed to live up to the original's level, and shoot past him and finish what he had started. His name was Harry James Potter, and he would be attending St. Kleio Academy.**

**His answer: "Whatever." **

**A/N: Well here I am with the second drabble, continuing from where the other stopped. As I shall be doing for this whole thing until it is finished. I hope that you all enjoyed this, and once again for those who didn't seem to understand it the first time. This is a drabble fic, short chapters should be expected. So don't advise that I make longer chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Looking at the uniform that Dr. Granger had given him, Harry wondered who decided to tailor his uniform like this and if anyone would care if he sent a cutting curse to their throat. Instead of the blue slacks like everyone else, he was given mid-thigh length blue shorts that were outlined in silver and had six silver buttons lined up on the sides. Black knee-length socks were on his pale slender legs, and calve-length black heeled boots. Stitched into the chest of his uniform top was the Coat of Arms for the Potter Family as well as Blacks. Apparently in the will of the last pureblood Blacks stated that the clone of Harry Potter's should bear both of the marks. Due to the influence the Black family held, their request was fulfilled without any complaint.<p>

And honestly, Harry himself couldn't care less.

Staying still as the maid finished getting him ready, he moved over to the mirror by her insistence. Taking a seat in front of it, the red-haired woman came behind him and combed his hair, which was easy to comb through despite its identical appearance to the originals. This was an oddity that the scientists were strangely proud of, and caused him nothing but annoyance when they ran their hands through his hair to marvel at their work. Looking into the mirror, he took in the thin-rimmed circular glasses that he had been given. When he had first tried them on many of the female scientists had cooed at how cute he was, and he had heard the snickering coming from the males.

He had wanted to just go with contacts, but Dr. Granger was adamant that the public wanted a Harry Potter with glasses. Scowling a bit at the explanation that had been given to him, he waited for his maid to finish with what she was doing. The time for him to get Kleio Academy was drawing near, and despite his originals penchant of being late, he didn't share the same sentiment. A tapping at the window cause him to turn his head in the direction of the noise, and a large smile erupted onto his face as he saw the White snowy owl that was looking at him imperiously.

"Hedwig!"

…Or H2, as he liked to call her in tribute to the beautiful original owl of Harry Potter.

Clapping his hands, the window opened and the cybernetic owl swooped in and landed gracefully on his outstretched arm. Emerald green eyes took in the envelope tied to the bird's leg, and grinned at the letter. His maid Guinevere finished combing his hair before bowing towards him, and stating she was going to have Ronald bring the car. Nodding, he turned back to the letter and opened it. Pulling out the paper, his eyes scanned the paper before a smirk replaced his smile. This has just given him permission to go on with what he had planned to do, and it was all because it was seen as a way for him to make the world a better place.

Though was also told to take it easy and enjoy his time at school.

Folding the letter and placing it back into the envelope. He snapped his fingers and the letter disappeared. Mindful of H2, he brought her towards the window. "I'll see you at Kleio Academy girl, I'm certain that you'll be able to find me no matter where I go." Making a sound of agreement, the owl nipped some of his hair affectionately before taking off majestically. Watching until the owl disappeared into the sky, Harry snapped his fingers and his stuff packed itself away into his luggage. Just as the door opened to reveal the platinum blond Butler Drake, he ordered for the luggage to be sent to his dorm. Smirking, the blond bowed as he walked through the doors.

The clone of Harry Potter couldn't help but find it hilarious that they had people who looked so close to those in his originals life to be his servants. Making it downstairs to the front, he stopped and looked back at the place that had been something of a home to him for his short life. Closing his eyes, he turned his back on the building and climbed into the car where the door was being held open by the redheaded Ronald. Settling himself into a seat, he closed his eyes and settled for the small nap.

It would after all take quite a while to arrive at the Academy from where this facility was. Resting his cheek on his knuckles, he tilted his head to the side as the sound of the _**Devil's Trill**_ resounded from the speakers.

As the car pulled off, vibrant green eyes were hidden from the world by his heavy eyelids.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's first day in Kleio will be split in the next two drabbles. There isn't much important going on but meeting the main characters of Afterschool Charisma and the clones of Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. I hope that you enjoyed this little drabble chapter, and will stick around.<strong>

**Ja ne,**

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**


End file.
